Russian roulette
by Rinoa-Akime
Summary: Kiara Kuchiki a 16 ans quand Grimmjow Jaggerjack la quitte en avouant qu'il n'est sorti avec que pour un pari. Désespérée, elle tente de disparaître, avec la promesse que si elle s'en sort, plus rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant, au contraire...


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Alors j'ai réécris le premier chapitre de cette petite fiction courte nommée _Russian Roulette_ (vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite).**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je le trouve plus abouti et plus recherché que le premier jet, et maintenant, j'ai de l'inspiration pour écrire la suite ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, c'est comme ça que je peux m'améliorer. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand le désespoir est la seule arme qui nous reste

Fuir. C'était la seule chose qu'elle savait faire… Depuis qu'elle était enfant elle fuyait les conflits comme la peste. Pourtant, elle avait osé faire face à ses parents quand elle leur avait présenté son petit ami : un punk anarchique violent et particulièrement soupe-au-lait avec des yeux cobalt envoûtants et des cheveux turquoise intrigants. Il était tout son contraire. Elle se souvenait encore de leur tête horrifiée comme si ça s'était déroulé la veille ; la première question qui avait fusé était : « Mais que fait un homme pareil dans notre maison ? ». Elle s'était raidie et la prise sur sa main s'était faite moins forte. Il était aussi vif qu'elle était douce, aussi hargneux qu'elle était accueillante, aussi extraverti qu'elle était timide. Il aimait l'alcool, le sexe, la vitesse et les combats alors qu'elle aimait se perdre au milieu de ses montagnes de livres qui formaient son monde. En traversant un petit pont, Kiara soupira en passant sa main dans sa nuque lentement et secoua la tête pour faire disparaître l'image du visage carré et déterminé qu'elle aimait tant. C'était terminé, il fallait qu'elle le comprenne une bonne fois pour toutes.

Pourtant, alors que le vent froid mordait la peau rougie de ses joues, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la première fois qu'il l'avait abordée. Il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds, pourtant, c'était elle qu'il avait voulu. Du moins l'avait-elle crû. Elle rangeait ses livres dans son casier, remettant la mèche noire de son carré strict derrière son oreille, quand il s'était penché à son oreille :

- Ça te dirait d'aller prendre un verre après les cours ?

Elle avait sursauté et s'était retournée comme un éclair pour se retrouver face à la bouche étirée en un sourire carnassier d'un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée : Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Elle avait dégluti en se reculant, allant jusqu'à coller son dos contre le métal froid, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui cherchait. Mais il avait suivi le mouvement et elle s'était retrouvée coincée entre son casier et le torse finement musclé du punk.

- Alors ?

- Je…

- Ça marche, je t'attendrai à la sortie à cinq heures !

Et il avait tourné les talons pour s'éloigner en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean déchiré. Des regards jaloux et envieux s'étaient posés sur la jeune fille dont les joues rivalisaient avec une tomate. Le cœur battant et désireuse d'échapper aux yeux assassins posés sur elle, elle s'était réfugiée aux toilettes après avoir refermé son casier à la hâte. Frénétiquement, elle s'était passé de l'eau glacée sur le visage, maudissant sa famille d'avoir une peau si pâle : ses joues en feu peinaient à retrouver leur teinte ordinaire. Après plusieurs minutes les joues plongée dans le liquide, elle s'était redressée, essuyée, puis avait quitté la pièce pour se rendre en cours, priant pour que tout ça ne soit qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie… Mais c'était sans connaître le bleuté.

Étrangement, leur premier « rendez-vous » s'était bien passé. Elle sourit en y repensant, alors qu'elle traversait la rue sur un passage piéton, enfonçant un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches alors que la neige tombait un peu plus fort sur la ville. Ils étaient allés prendre un café dans un bar du coin. Elle avait apprécié cette ambiance qu'elle n'avait jamais côtoyée. Un garçon plus âgé, un ami de Grimmjow, était venu et leur avait proposé de les rejoindre. Après avoir envoyé un message à son frère pour qu'il la couvre auprès de ses parents, elle les avait suivis tranquillement dans une pièce à l'arrière. Elle n'avait peut-être que seize ans, mais elle avait tout de suite compris les règles du poker où ils l'avaient conviée… Et elle les avait tous battus, ce qui avait déclenché l'hilarité du garçon aux cheveux rouges, qui répondait au nom de Renji, si elle se souvenait bien. Il lui avait proposé d'essayer sa cigarette, mais elle avait tellement toussé qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais recommencer. Grimmjow s'était moqué d'elle, comme les autres, mais une nouvelle partie perdue les avait fait taire ; elle n'avait pas vu le regard narquois qu'ils lui avaient lancé, pour eux, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant... Quand elle était rentrée, le soir, elle avait dû inventer une histoire fumeuse de groupes qu'elle avait passés pour rentrer, afin de justifier l'odeur de tabac qui l'embaumait. Dès le repas terminé, elle s'était faufilée jusqu'à la chambre de son frère aîné pour lui raconter la fin de journée qu'elle avait passée, prenant soin de ne pas parler trop fort pour se faire attraper.

Elle sourit tristement à ces souvenirs en remontant son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, le rajustant sur son manteau kaki. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle secouait sa tête pour éloigner les flocons qui s'approchaient et s'accrochaient à sa longue chevelure noire. Bientôt, elle arriva devant la porte d'une grande maison de briques blanches au toit plat d'un des quartiers résidentiels de Tokyo. Silencieuse, elle sortit les clés de sa poche et les fit tourner dans la serrure. La porte grinça légèrement en s'ouvrant, comme à son habitude, mais elle n'entendit pas le soupir las de son père, ni le grognement de Byakuya ; et encore moins les remontrances de leur mère qui détestait qu'ils montrent un quelconque signe d'énervement. Le silence était parfait : il n'y avait personne.

- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi… souffla-t-elle.

Après avoir retiré ses bottines, elle suspendit son manteau à la porte d'entrée, puis monta les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. La veille, après avoir présenté Grimmjow à sa famille, elle avait eu droit à un véritable conseil familial dans le but de lui faire comprendre qu'une fille de son rang, proche de l'Empereur et de sa famille, ne pouvait pas être avec une personne pareille. Mais elle s'était défendue, sans grand succès certes, mais elle avait refusé de laisser dire du mal du bleuté ; elle l'aimait et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Mais elle avait fini enfermée dans sa chambre à double tour, avec l'interdiction même de parler à Byakuya, son frère aîné.

- Si seulement vous aviez compris…

Doucement, elle posa son sac près de son bureau et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer un instant la rue vide. Un long frisson parcourut son échine au moment où elle faisait passer sa main sur ses bras avec lenteur. Une larme roula le long de ses joues lentement. Elle l'essuya du revers de sa main avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise et d'attraper une feuille blanche dans son imprimante. Un instant, elle chercha son stylo préféré. Ne le trouvant pas, elle opta pour un simple stylo plume. Elle retira le capuchon, l'accrocha au bout de l'objet, puis commença à écrire.

_Papa, Maman,_

_Si je vous écris, c'est essentiellement parce que je n'ai pas le courage de vous parler en face. Peut-être parce que vous ne m'écoutez jamais. Je ne sais pas vraiment pas où commencer et de toutes façons, je doute que cela vous intéresse, alors prenez seulement ça comme une lettre d'adieux, été comme le dernier témoignage de mon amour pour vous._

_Seulement je n'en peux plus. Grimmjow s'est moqué de moi tout du long pour un stupide pari, et je sais que si je viens vous voir vous me direz que c'est bien fait car j'ai voulu me mélanger à des gens d'une autre caste._

_Mais voilà, je n'en peux plus de ces castes, donc j'abandonne. J'abandonne tout comme l'espoir m'a abandonné ce matin quand il m'a dit qu'il s'était foutu de moi. Pourtant moi j'étais sincère. Je l'aimais vraiment… Alors je ne veux plus me battre. Je vous aime mais dans le fond c'est mieux comme ça._

_Toutefois, si par hasard je m'en sors, je ne serai plus jamais la même. Et cette histoire de famille, de clan, de dignité, n'aura plus de prise sur moi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne serai plus jamais la même._

_Je vous aime._

_Kiara._

Elle plia la lettre avant d'écrire un petit mot pour son frère qu'elle plaça sur son oreiller. Puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents. Elle s'accroupit devant la table de chevet de sa mère et extirpa du tiroir une boite de somnifères. Une fois cela fait, elle alla se chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte d'un léger coup de pied avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit devant sa fenêtre. Un instant, elle observa les gens dans la rue qui discutaient ou riaient, puis brancha sa radio sur un tube de Nightwish qu'elle adorait : _Turn loose the mermaids_. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la musique l'espace de quelques instants. Lentement, elle retira les comprimés de deux plaquettes un à un, avant de les mettre en bouche et de les avaler avec le verre d'eau. Sa mère avait toujours dit qu'ils étaient efficaces, elle le saurait bien assez tôt. Laissant son regard anthracite se perdre dans la contemplation de son plafond, elle s'allongea et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, profitant encore de leur douceur. Puis elle tendit la main pour attraper une des lames de rasoir qu'elle avait prises à son père, qu'elle fit glisser à plusieurs reprises sur ses poignets. Elle ne sentit pas réellement la piqure quand sa peau se déchira, les petites pilles magiques engourdissaient déjà ses sens. Le liquide rouge commença à perler sur sa peau pâle, tombant une à une sur la couette qui couvrait son lit. Bientôt, la main qui tenait l'objet coupant devint lourde et elle s'affaissa sur le matelas. Un mince sourire étira es lèvres alors qu'une larme roulaient le long de sa tempe. Sans l'essuyer, elle ferma les yeux.

Il faisait froid. Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de Kiara alors qu'elle sentait des picotements désagréables dans le bout de ses doigts. Elle tenta de les chasser en les bougeant, comme à son habitude, mais elle ne réussit pas à bouger ses doigts. Prenant sur elle, elle lutta contre la torpeur qui s'emparait une nouvelle fois d'elle. Contractant brusquement ses muscles, elle chercha à se redresser. Aussitôt, des « Bing » assourdissants lui vrillèrent les tympans. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle s'affala sur son matelas mou, du haut des deux centimètres où elle avait réussi à se hisser. Un grognement lui échappa et elle se décida à d'abord ouvrir les yeux : elle aviserait après.

La première chose qui s'offrit à sa vue fut un plafond blancs éclatant. Le soleil se reflétait sur cette étendue pâle et Kiara grimaça sous la sensation désagréable de brûlure. Lentement, elle monta sa main devant ses yeux pour se protéger de cette agression involontaire qui avait, une fois encore, fait accélérer son rythme cardiaque de façon démesurée. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua que ses poignets fins étaient recouverts de larges bandes blanches. Sous la surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux, prenant soudain conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent de plein fouet, la clouant sur place alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes : elle s'était réveillée.

- Alors je suis vivante… souffla-t-elle.

Presque aussitôt, frénétiquement, elle sortit sa seule main libre du lit, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Ne trouvant rien, elle arracha la perfusion qui trônait sur le dos de sa main droite et fit un effort surhumain pour se relever. Elle gémit alors que ses muscles se réveillaient lentement et surtout douloureusement. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait enfin, penchée vers l'avant, à bout de souffle, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un couple portant un splendide bouquet de fleurs de mille et une couleurs. Son regard anthracite se porta sur l'offrande, puis sur ceux qui la portaient. Elle en ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

- Kiara ? balbutia la femme, manquant de lâcher le présent.

- Tu es réveillée ma fille ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Un instant, elle pensa être encore dans le coma, à rêver qu'enfin ses parents lui accordaient un peu d'attention, mais la douce étreinte de sa mère la tira de ses doutes. Elle trembla quand les bras puissants de son père entourèrent ses épaules à leur tour et ferma les yeux, posant son front contre le col de fourrure du manteau maternel. Elle ne leva pas la main pour leur rendre leur câlin, ne cilla pas quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser apparaître son frère aîné. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent l'espace d'un instant leur donna froid dans le dos à l'un et à l'autre. Et c'est dans un souffle amer qu'elle prononça quelques mots que son frère lut sur ses lèvres :

- Plus rien ne sera comme avant.


End file.
